A Matter of Trust
by Cookiemonsta8666143
Summary: Bella is rich, unfortunately her mother just died. leaving everything in Bella's name. It is put itto a trust held onto by Carlisle. she is spoiled rotten, and has to be tought a lesson. at the Cullen's she meets Douche Bag Edward, and his siblings
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'M RICH! I'm filthy, stinking rich. This is the best day ever. Well except for the part that my mom's dead, but it's all good because all of her money, and I mean _all_ of her money goes to her favorite person in the world. Me. Not my dead beat dad, not her sisters and brothers ME. Like I said this is the best day ever. I mean I didn't hear her last will… but I had Renee wrapped around, my perfect little fingers.

When they called me in, I stood in my black cosmic Jimmy Choo's , straightening out my high waist mini skirt, making sure the pleats at the bottom were perfect.

"Isabella Swan" the man said

"That's my name don't wear it out." I said, sitting on the cushioned seat facing his desk.

"In your mothers will, she gave everything to you." He stated calmly. Yess I knew it.

"But… all of the property was sold. And all the money from the properties and her general wealth go into your trust fund." Shit it was too good to be true. A 17 year old girl, with money that can power the whole state of my dad's hometown.

"The people who will be in charge of you live in a small town in Washington state. Your mother thinks they are the only one who can make sure you have a good life." He said, as if reading from a script.

"What's the relationship I have with these small town simpletons?" I said in an edgy tone.

"Well non…"

"So what… she found these people on Craig's List or something…Just spit it out, I have things to do you know." I was flat out angry. Why did this stupid bitch of a mother decide to fuck up all my fun?

"Well the family is called the Cullens, and they live in Forks, Washington." He said weakly. Speak of irony; I grew up there, and moved out of that piece of shit town 7 years ago. Now I was being dragged back down memory lane.

"You'll stay there until you're an adult and then you could have your money. That's it for now." He dismissed me. I got up and went to the bathroom changing into my custom mad Burberry embroidered lace shirt.

When I got to my 175 acre villa, I found a note, with the most beautiful calligraphy, stating my name. I opened it meticulously, careful not rip the mail

_Isabella,_

_My family and I are very excited to meet you. It is an honor to have Renee's daughter in our house. We could only get you a late flight so we will be expecting the flight to land, at abought 10:00 it should say so on your ticket._

_Carlisle_

On the back was indeed a plane ticket to Seattle, a couple hours away from forks y flight was from 3 pm to 6 pm. I had a lot of packing to do. I felt like my whole entire life was in every part of this villa. Even though I've been living here since I was 10

It was around 10 when I was done packing all of my cloths. I packed everything up until it was just my bed frame and unnecessary shit I can just give to charity. When I was all done I packed everything into the yellow Porsche I conned my mom into buying me.

On my way back I finally saw the red and white for sale sign that had an unknown number on it. Everything that didn't have sentimental value was going to be left behind and sold with the house. At around 11 I went to bed, knowing it's going to be a long ass day tomorrow.

I woke up at around 7:30 in the morning, and started my shower. I took long knowing this is going to be the last shower in my house… this house because it's officially not mine, by tomorrow.

When I was done I dressed in a peach bralette with a see through white lace top. I put on my white mini skirt, making sure the pleats weren't wrinkled, and some peach wedge heels, that I got from Saks, when I was in desperate need to buy something.

When everything was well and done I hopped in my Porsche, double checking to see if all my shit was ready, and in my car. I lived in the middle of nowhere and everywhere, so it took me about an hour and a half to get to LAX. Torture was in store for me today.

Since there was a 30 minute delay, I got there at 6:30, I had people to handle my car, but I have no clue how it arrived here before me. I put the entirety of my luggage in my Porsche and headed off to Forks.

I looked in disgust at forks, how I could go from sunny California to this piece of shit town was beyond me. I checked the temperature on my iPhone, and it was in the low 70s not bad for forks, but it's still ridiculous.

It takes about 4 hours to get to Forks but with my baby, it takes only two. I would regret seeing my dad, because he's a gold digger and I hate him… with a passion. When I found out my mother was sick. I begged her not to let me stay with Charlie; because he's a bitch.

When I got to forks it took me about an hour to find where they live. When I finally found where the block was, there was nothing but two houses on the damn street. When I pulled up to the house it was small.

It was 3 stories and from my point of view there was at least 10 rooms and a wrap round balcony… too small for me. It was probably all cluttered inside. I went to the door and put on my Gucci sunglasses, to give this small town world, the L.A. Effect. I rang the doorbell and they had me waiting there for about 5 minutes.

I checked my watch and it was only around 9 these people couldn't be asleep already. It was bad enough because I was freezing my ass off. When I went to ring the doorbell again a man about my age answered it.

"You shouldn't have a lady waiting, it's not ethical… My bags are in my trunk, be a doll and get them for me." I extended my keys out to him. He just stared at me like I was a chew toy.

"Your Isabella right?" he asked apprehensively. I walked into the house uninvited.

"That's my name don't wear it out"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward's Point of View

Hold the fuck up. Was there sign on me that said "Personal Bitch"? Or did I not receive the memo? When I asked her name I already knew who she was. I just expected her to be some ugly little troll. But I couldn't get involved, not with a spoiled brat like her.

For some unknown reason I did what she said, and got her suitcase. I bought it into the guest room, where I saw her perched on the desk sitting cross legged. She pointed to the bed, but she had her hand like I was supposed to get on my knees and politely kiss her.

"On the bed please." She said. More like demanded though. She had taken off her shoes, and neatly put them away next to her on the desk. She hopped off and observed the room.

"I'm going to have to redecorate this room." She said shaking her head in disappointment. I did the same. Because my sister and her best friend Rose decorated it down to a T. it was white, with a green and white bed spread. It was simple, but Alice didn't want to overdo it, she didn't know Isabella after all.

I put her crap on the bed and turned to leave. She grabbed my forearm (really fucking hard by the way) and asked if I was going to give her a tour.

"My sister is in the basement you can ask her yourself" that came off a little rude for my liking, but I was in pain. And she was annoying me.

"Well. I need my beauty sleep…. You'll just show me tomorrow." She pushed me out of the room and closed the door in my face. Bitch.

I went downstairs in the basement to tell Emmett, Alice, and Jasper all about our new bitchy house guest. I mean Jasper doesn't live here, but he's here practically 24/7. Emmett and Jasper were playing some shit, on the Xbox, and Alice was playing darts.

"Who was at the door?" Alice said, while throwing the dart.

"Isabella" I said, taking one of her darts and throwing it. She stopped throwing, and turned around getting all excited. Before she started verbally raping me with her questions I told her, to stay away.

"She's not at all what you expected Alice; she's a bitch." Alice was surprised, and so was I. I never called females a bitch; well… I never branded one as a bitch.

"Well, does she at least dress ok, because I can't have someone living here, looking like trailer trash." She said.

"Trailer trash?" I said. "Her 'casual' cloths probably consist of $500 shoes, and $3,000 dollar wife beaters."

"Is she hot?" called Jasper; Alice threw a dart at him, and cursed under her breath.

"Yeah she's hot…smoking hot… But a bitch."

I said my goodnights and went to my room, feeling remorse because my room was right next to hers.

It was about 4 in the morning, when I woke up to a sound that was utterly annoying. I got up… annoyed, and threw on some pants. I followed the noise, and found myself in the kitchen.

"Will I get tetanus from drinking out of this blender?" she asked. I didn't even make a noise but she still managed to know I was there without even a glance in my direction. She turned off the blender and turned to me.

"What are you doing? Making noise. While people. Are sleeping?" I asked, getting aggravated, by the minute.

"Well if you haven't noticed. I'm very hot and skinny; do you think I just sit on my ass all day? Um no so I have to do what I got to do In order to fit in my designer cloths." She huffed. She threw her smoothie down the drain, and turned to face me.

"I'm going for a run I'll be back in 3 hours." She went to the door and slammed it. I might be going on a limb here, but I think she has anger issues.

I couldn't go to sleep so I decided to relax, and at 6 start making breakfast for 8. Because Jasper probably slept here; and Rose didn't like to be alone for a long period of time. At around 5 minutes to 6 the doorbell rang. I knew it was Rose so I opened the door without looking through the peephole. Unfortunately it was the devils reincarnation.

I sighed, "I thought you wouldn't be back until 7." I said

"There's only so much places you can run in this piece of shit town." She said getting annoyed. She pushed past me and went upstairs. About 6:30 I had the table set. It was perfection.

"Where the hell is the shower." She said coming down the stairs, in just a towel. If I didn't hate her so much I would've been attracted too her. She was probably a walking talking wet dream.

"3 doors from the right of your room" I said

"Do you all share the same bathroom." She said in disgust.

"No, there's 4 more throughout the whole house." I said with an attitude

"Well don't get all pissy… maybe if you had givin' me a tour of the damn house we wouldn't be having this conversation." She did have a point, but I wasn't giving her the satisfaction of being correct. She turned and left the room. Thank god.

When I was done cooking Rose had come over, and everyone was up except for Jasper. An hour and a half later, and this chick was still in the shower. When everyone was seated that's when Isabella decided to come downstairs…in her towel, still wet making water from her skin drip everywhere.

"Good morning everybody!" she said in a cheery voice. She was more deceiving than she looked.

"Would you like some breakfast." My mother asked. Isabella looked at it in disgust, but quickly covered it with a smile.

"Um no thanks, maybe later." She said still smiling.

"Renee told me a lot about you" Isabella said. "Your Esmeralda right?"

"Esme, for short, and these are my children. Emmett, Edward, and Alice." My mother said. She went around the table and shook everyone's hand while giving me a death glare.

"And these are the neighbors, Rosalie, and her brother Jasper" she continued. Isabella shook more hands, and introduced herself as Isabella Marie Swan, but Bella for short. She excused herself, and stole a piece of toast off of my plate discreetly.

When I was done I went up to my room, but paused in front of Bella's door. I knocked

"Enter." A sweet voice said I entered.

"Oh it's just you…so which one are you Emmett or Edward?" she asked bored.

"Edward"

"Ok Ed… you could leave now"

"Alright Bella." I turned to leave but she stopped me.

"Ok so my boxes are coming today. I need you to get them from the door, and color coordinate the cloths inside of them, then put them in the closet from, darkest to brightest." She gave me a sheet with a color wheel on it. And the worst part was. She was dead ass.

"Why can't you do it?" I asked

"Because I have to go to the Home depot in Seattle"

"There's one right here in Port Angeles." I almost screamed

"No Ed I want to go to Home Depot… not Hoe Depot… the M is missing, and there's graffiti all over the place. God you're so stupid." I ignored her comment and went to look for my mother. She was in her room sitting on her bed.

"That Bitch has got to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Edward! That's my late best friend's daughter. Don't call her a bitch." My mom almost yelled "Plus she's so sweet and innocent." She continued. My mouth practically hung open and I gave a dark laugh.

"Mom, with all the manual labor I did for her, if I got paid, I could be retired by 20!"

"Oh please, I know she can be a little hard to handle, but cut her some slack her mom just died."

"Whatever" I turned and left. She obviously couldn't help me.

**Bella's Point Of View**

It was 11 at night when I came back from Seattle I had a whole bunch of bags that I didn't really need help with. But I didn't want to do it myself. I left the bags in the car and went up to my room.

On the way I heard snoring next door. I crept over to see who it was and when I went into the room I turned on the lights.

It was Edward. I never noticed that he was actually kind of cute. Totally, someone I would go for in Cali, but he had a bad attitude. I stopped my admiring and knelt in front of his face. I shook him very sweetly, because I was going to ask for a favor.

He groaned. And I shook more aggressively.

"What" he mumbled in a groggy way.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked in the sweetest way ever.

"No"

"Please Eddie" I said with big pleading eyes and a sweet voice. His eyes shot open and he looked at me a little weird, maybe because I said please. I never say please, because usually when I tell you to do something you _always_ listen.

"What do you want from me" he asked annoyed. Someone's a little moody. I hope he's not PMSing. Because even though he's a boy he acts like a bitch.

"I have so many things in my car… and I can't carry anything its super heavy." I said making sure to rub his biceps, and collarbone, to get my point across. He was turned on, by the raging boner he was sporting.

He sucked his teeth and got up tossing the covers aside. He put on his pajama pants and took the keys from me.

I went to my room, and started to change. I decided to skip the pants and wear a really tight tank top without a bra. I had to admit I had a nice rack. Nice, big, and not saggy.

I was surprised at the extent I had to go to just for Edward to do what I say. I never tried this hard. Was I attracted to him? Hell no. but he is attractive. I sat on the edge of my bed waiting, until I heard him come up the stairs.

He carried the desk that I bought into my room and put it next to me on the bed.

"Is that it?"

"Yes thank you so much." I gave him a kiss on the cheek, making sure that my tits rubbed up on his bare chest. He just gave me a _'bitch why are you touching me'_ look and walked away. Well it as worth a try.

**Edwards Point of View**

After that little stunt she pulled I just went to bed. I saw right through her; but I figured out after she said please. No narcist says please.

I woke up at 7:30 on the dot and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, shave and do the whole works. When I got out of the bathroom I noticed a post- it note on my door.

_**Having friends over. Make yourself presentable.**_

_**Isabella**_

I knocked on her door and she told me to come in.

"Who's coming over?" I asked

"Nobody that you know… just friends I had when I lived here." The doorbell rang

"Get the door they're here" she said. This whole conversation se was looking at herself in her mirror, making no type of eye contact.

I made my way to the door. I opened the door to the bane of my existence. Jessica Stanly and Lauren Mallory.

"I told you the next time you come to my house I'm going to get a restraining order." I said until it dawned on me. These must be Bella's friends; it's not coincidental that Bella is friends with the biggest bitches in Forks.

"Sorry Eddie boy" said a voice from the stairs. "They're here for me. Cuz like seriously, you need to get over yourself" she said flipping her freshly curled hair.

"Yeah Eddie boy." Said Jessica, rubbing my biceps.

"Stop groping him and give me a hug, you stupid slut." They did that little group hug shit that you only see in movies and went upstairs with Bella.

I made myself some cereal and went back to my room.

"So are you going to bang him." I heard from there room. Things just got a little interesting. I thought it was Jessica's voice so I made my way to the door, to hear a little bit better.

"Um, no thanks. Totally not my type." Bella said. I was kind of hurt. Not to be conceited or anything but I was every girls' type.

"Do you think I'm his type" Jessica said.

"Hell no, your fucking ugly" Bella said

"Don't laugh at her Lauren; 'cuz no one wants you and your stringy ass hair either." She continued. Maybe Bella wasn't so bad after all

When I went back to my room I heard Carlisle knock on her door. I heard the door shut so I assumed she was outside the door.

"Good Morning Carlisle." She said in her fake voice.

"Good Morning Bella. Well you see I need you to get a job."

"Why" I heard the disgust lingering in her voice.

"Because well you're almost 18 and you need a support system."

"Well my trust fund"

"Bella I have…" he got cut off by Jessica and Lauren. I knew that voice… something was wrong. After a couple minutes passed I went to my dad's office to see what was up.

"Hey dad is everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't things be okay?" he gave me a confused look. But I could read in his eyes he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Um I overheard you and Bella talking… you sounded almost sad."

"Did you overhear anything or were you ease dropping?" well I was ease dropping but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"I wasn't ease dropping." I said "Just tell me what's wrong I demanded in a pussy type way.

"If you really want to know… Bella is broke."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I posted so late. I was going to update yesterday but my computer was acting real stupid. Wednesday is going to be my Update day. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

"What do you mean she's broke? She practically goes to Seattle for fun and to waste money." There was a long pause before he could say anything.

"I don't know what happened exactly… it turns out Renee was into some illegal shit. That money that was supposed to go to Bella is all dirty money. I guess the government found some way to empty her Fund" he said timidly deep down I think he was scared…of Bella.

"Listen I haven't found a way to tell Bella… so just keep your mouth shut." I pretended to zip my lips and throw away the key.

As much as I wanted to run up to her room and laugh in her face I couldn't go against my word and tell her. So instead I went to the basement where I knew my siblings were.

As usual Alice was playing darts, Jasper was getting his ass handed to him by Emmett and Rose was on Emmett's lap snuggling close to him

"I gotta tell you something Alice but you got to keep it a secret."

"Dish the Dirt!" She said. There's nothing more Alice loved than shopping, but gossip was definitely a close second.

"I was talking to dad and it turns out Bella is Broke"

"Bella is Broke!" She screamed dropping all the darts.

"Bella's Broke!" Jasper followed dropping the controller

"She's broke" Emmett said dropping Rosalie

"Who's broke?" Rosalie asked rubbing her butt. We all looked at her in unison wondering if she was with us in that little ghetto ass game of telephone.

"Well can you guys not say anything, because no one is supposed to know" I said as I sat down in between Jasper and Emmett, watching them play their trash.

It started getting late and I heard footsteps coming down the basement stairs. I started to smell a mouthwatering strawberry and chocolate fragrance.

"There you guys are. I've been looking everywhere for you people." She said in that cheery voice only I knew was fake.

"Hi Bella" Alice was the first one to openly acknowledge her.

"You're Alice right?"

"Yea" my sister said

"I saw you playing darts just now. You're really good."

"Oh, thanks. Do you know how to play?"

"No I never played before" Bella said as she sat down next me knowing that there was no space for her.

An hour later Bella started smiling to herself. And it wasn't the type of smile that said _"Oh yeah I remember. That shit was funny"_ type of smile it was a deceiving, conniving type of smile.

"Hey Alice I'm sorry but you really suck" Bella said. Everyone looked at her including Alice.

"Well I'm sorry teaching me" Alice demanded walking over handing Bella the very sharp darts. She got up and went to the dart board. She looked at the three darts like she was a germophobe and there were a whole lot of visible germs on it.

She threw them one by one missing the dart board completely and making dents in the wall. She stared at the board until she gave up acting like an asshole. She shrugged and said

"Oh well I'm still ten times better than your lame ass." She said it just enough to irk Alice's nerves. No matter what we did, I knew Alice as being the competitive one in the family.

"Oh yeah? Well put your pretty little money, where your bitchy ass mouth is." Alice said surprising Bella she looked around nervously. Her eyes lingered on mines for reasons I don't know how to explain. She quickly regained her cocky composure and scoffed.

"I don't want to embarrass you" she said sitting beside me again.

"Pussy" Alice deliberately mumbled loud enough for Bella to hear

"$2,000!" Bella screamed. You could hear a pin drop in the room. Everybody was staring at them with intent eyes. They both simultaneously ran up the stairs pushing each other while they were at it. Half a minute later they both came running down the steps.

Alice offered up two Burberry trench coats. A yellow mustard color one, and a grey pea coat that was Identical to the one I had but a little more feminine. She rested it on the pool table; and pulled out A Jimmy Choo shoe box and a black dress that matched the shoes. Shit just got serious. I know that because Alice does NOT fuck with her cloths.

"2,000 dollars…and then some" she gestured to the cloths

Bella just smirked and dumped the contents of her bag all over the table she pulled out 2 stacks of 100's out of the pile of junk.

What the Fuck! I though inwardly. Who the hell carries $2,000 with them? It's just unethical.

She threw it on the table and pulled out her wallet. Throwing a whole bunch of 20's in the air

"2,000 dollars…and then some" she said practically laughing. Alice just stared. Venom radiating off of her skin. She snatched the darts up and explained the rules while Bella replaced the contents of her bag back in her bag.

"3 rounds highest point wins. Anything past the red line is a foot fault. Got it Barbie"

"Hey I'm Barbie" Rose complained in a distance. Nobody paid her any mind because that is what she usually did…act like a Barbie doll. Especially when she acted as though she had a plastic brain. But she had unlimited Bitch cards and could pull it out on any one who crossed her.

They flipped a coin to see who would go first. Alice called Tails and it landed on heads

"You first" Bella said. Alice positioned herself behind the red line. She closed her right eye and kissed the dart. It was her good luck ritual. She threw the dart. Bulls' eye. She threw the second one but it landed on an 8.

I thought they were going to alternate turns, but Alice just went straight 9 darts. Her total score was an 84/90.

Bella took the darts from Alice with a smirk on her face. She threw the dart. 9.

"Wow would you look at that. I actually do remember how to play" She said. After that she threw perfect tens across the board. 89/90. She was a hustler. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

"Maybe next time you'll win Ali. But not today" she said. Picking up her new cloths and money. And then out of all things she sang.

"Can't read my, Can't read my. No he can't read my poker face" she turned around and winked at me. Not only did she play Alice, but she played me too. That whole nervous glance was just an act. I couldn't believe her. Alice out of all people.

I looked over at Alice she wasn't just mad she was furious. So furious she was close to tears. She went upstairs and I followed her. I knew where she was going, and I followed her so I could make sure she wouldn't do anything rash.

She stormed into Bella's room

"Give me back my shit." She yelled. Bella was just brushing her hair in the mirror.

"What ever do you mean Alice?" she asked in an innocent voice. The room looked way different.

The floor was a deep mahogany wood color with white carpet pieces. Everything else was white. When the hell did she get to do this? It was such a drastic change.

"You damn well know what I mean. Why did you make me believe that you didn't know how to play darts, when you knew how to play better than I did?" With that being said. Bella got up from her chair and walked over to Alice.

"First of all I didn't make you believe anything. Second your clothes are so last season. So I might just burn them because there such a disgrace. And finally I have to stay beautiful so I need my rest. You're dismissed. She pushed Alice in to me hard enough for us to stumble out of her room, and slammed the door in our face.

I held Alice back, knowing the damage she would do if she got her hands on her. I escorted to her room and slept on the sofa in her room in case she woke up and decided to butcher Bella to death. Because these next few weeks was going to be hell while Bella was living here.

* * *

**A/N: Um well that's done with. Every ten reviews I get I'll post a day earlier I hoped you enjoyed :)**

**Love, **

**CookieMonsta8666143**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I kind of feel like an asshole... Because I'm posting so late... Just enjoy I guess**

* * *

Chapter 5

The week went by in a blur. I talked Alice out of committing pre meditated murder on Bella, even though she deserved it. Senior year was starting tomorrow and I was hype like hell. I was excited to get the hell out of here. I was excited to move to someplace fresh, and new.

We were doing our traditional celebratory dinner. It always took place the night before school started. I was fixing my hair. Slicking it back making sure it wasn't in the usual mess of disarray. I was wearing a black Armani Exchange suit with a grey and purple handkerchief sticking out the pocket.

I thought everybody was waiting for me but then I realized we were one demon short. I sat and got comfortable. The conversation was light. And we were running late. If we didn't hurry up we would miss our reservation. A couple minutes later Bella came down the steps in her usual chocolate and strawberry smell.

She looked stunning. She was wearing a Blue Label Fleece Blazer with white canvas shorts with gold button pockets. She had on a navy blue head band that pushed back her curls.

She looked like a model for a high end fashion line, but of course my admiration stopped when she opened her mouth.

"Were you waiting for me? Ugh you know Beauty is pain so you can't get mad write?... I'll be taking my Porsche so don't wait up." She smiled leaving the house.

This was the shit that aggravated everybody. Why did she have to make us miss our reservation? If she had told us she wouldn't be riding with us we wouldn't have waited. Carlisle took his Mercedes with Esme, Rose and Emmett. And I took my Volvo with Alice and Jasper.

It was a comfortable drive and we got there after Bella. She was waiting in the best parking spot you could get on Labor Day. We saw her leaning up against her car texting someone with a look of deep concentration. I don't know how she wasn't cold it was like 60 degrees out here.

When she saw us she smiled and walked over. She was lagging in the back and she had a bit of a worried look on her face.

When we got in the lobby they announced that the next table for 8 would be an hour and a half. Bella was still texting away. I peeped at her phone she was texting Jessica

_"I can't believe he works here. I remember when we were growing up he was so obsessed with me. Hopefully he grew out of it"._

"Do you mind?" She asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders. Who worked here though? And then it hit me Mike fucking Newton. He was that Host guy who sat people down and shit. And then speak of the devil

**Bella's Point of View**

When you think a person can't get any more pitiful, they just do. Mike Newton was such a loser when I was younger. All scrawny with Harry Potter glasses. And then he works here. I mean in my book this is a low down dirty restaurant; however this is considered Grade A in Forks.

I saw our host coming. He was big. Not Emmett big, but maybe a sloppy 6 pack big. And then I recognized the face. It was Mike and he looked like a Forks Beach Hottie (doesn't mean he's hot in the real world) I got up and gave him a hug.

"Forks just got a little more interesting" He said squeezing me tight. If I didn't know better I would think he was copping a feel. His hands were roaming. I pulled away before he can publically grope me with his big ass hands. He held me at an arm distance checking me out. I knew I was gorgeous but I didn't need this.

"I can see that the years have worked in your favor" He said that's when I decided that was enough and I was done beating around the bush.

"So Mike, I was just wondering…If you have a reservation for 8 under Cullen." His eyes were shocked for a second but he quickly dismissed it by looking in the registration…or whatever the hell it's called.

"Yeah you had one but you missed it" He said a little blunt. Who killed his cat?

"Yeah but Jessica told me you worked here and I wanted to look good for you" I said, barfing on the inside. I heard Edward scoff behind me; I turned and mouthed _"eat me" _and I heard Esme gasp and Emmett snicker. Turns out all eyes were on me.

Mike blushed. Such a push over.

"Well we have one table left but I'll see if I can get it ready for you." He blushed and power walked out of the lobby

I turned walking back to where my seat was.

"So Bella, where do you know Mike from" Carlisle asked me.

"Uh. We went to school together" I said.

5 minutes we had a table. It was almost 9 and I needed to sleep. I can't mess up my circadian rhythm because of these fools. Our waiter finally came and everybody was waiting on me to order.

"I just want a chicken Cobb salad…on an 8 inch diameter plate…a half inch of cheese lightly covering the leaves. 16 croutons exactly two inches apart…um no chicken… and if you don't do as I say, I swear I'll get you fired." I said. I don't mean to threaten people…but my way is always better.

When the food came I pretended there was something wrong with it…but in reality it was perfect.

"What the fuck is this" I said throwing the plate across the room. Maybe that wasn't the smartest idea but there's no going back now. If I didn't sleep now, I would fuck up my whole week. The thing about me was I was a little OCD, but I tried not to let it get the best of me.

"I'm never eating here again. Look at that shit." I said pointing to the stained wall. I walked out of there and bypassed Mike. Why was he even working today?

I raced home and took a quick shower. Shortly after I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair I went to bed.

I woke up at exactly 5:30. I took a shower and made sure I washed every strand of hair on my head with my strawberry shampoo and matching conditioner. I made sure to brush my hair back 100 times with the shampoo to give it that nice shine.

I brushed my teeth with my usual slow paste. I had to make sure every tooth got the proper care it needed. When I finally got out the bathroom Edward scared the shit out of me.

"A little privacy." I said. He just continued to lean on the door jamb. Giving me that stare; it was creepy as fuck. He looked like he wanted to wring my neck.

I just shrugged it off and went into my room. I picked up my outfit for the day and put it on. It was a Dolce and Gabbana polka dot romper, a Dolce and Gabbana Miss Sicily bag, and a Gianvito Rosi posted ankle strap sandal.

When I was ready I drove myself to school. The school looked bummier than I expected. When I was younger I would pass it all the time, but Forks High really let itself go. I got the best parking space since I was early. I could already tell it was going to be a long ass day.

My day started looking up at around 3rd period. I had Trig and Spanish with Jessica. At lunch I was met with a great surprise.

"Bella!" Jacob said. Jake was my O.E. we were always best friends. When I lived here he was Bicurious. But Jessica told me he was gay now. And I loved it! We caught up about everything. He was dating some boy on the reservation, and apparently they were deeply in love.

When the bell rung Jake walked me to biology. I sat in the seat next to the window. It was a beautiful view. It was green, and a whole lot of trees. Unfortunately in a very fortunate way my view was obstructed by a boy's glorious crotch I looked up only to find Edward glaring at me.

"Couldn't stay away could you?" I said smirking at him.

"Um let me think… Hell no you're in my seat." He said

"Well geez who pissed in your coffee" I said hopping off the stool and going into the one next to it. I loved biology but this class was complete and utter shit. I just drew in my sketchbook. I drew the view outside. Making sure all the details were down to a T.

The bell finally rung and I headed to the locker rooms. It was my last period of the day. I went into the gym and sat on the bleachers. I noticed Alice and Edward staring at me. They were really creeping me the fuck out. Coach Clapp assigned us partners for self-defense.

I was pair number 14… with Edward. We got our self a matt and just stood there.

"Do you know what to do." He said breaking the silence. I stood there silent.

"And I want the truth. I don't need you scamming me." He said. Maybe next time I will be the one to pee in his coffee. I just got into position. He knocked my legs out from under me, and I went falling onto my back. He straddled me.

"I guess this is one thing you're not good at" he said. I wasn't sure about what he meant. Was I not good at self-defense? Or was I not good at pretending not to show how much I loved the feel of his dick pressing into my pussy?

* * *

**A/N: Um I'm starting to sense a little lust in the air between them... You should write a review and opinion-ate what you think should happen next. Hope you enjoyed**

**Love, CookieMonsta8666143 :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's Point of View**

After my little rendezvous with Cullen, I raced home so I could take a hot bath. When I got home I found Esme reading in the living room. I don't think she heard me come in.

"Hi Esme" I said sitting next to the recliner on the sofa. She was surprised. She took off her reading glasses and said hi back.

"Where's the bathtub?" I asked apprehensively. I have no idea why I was apprehensive but I just was.

"It's on the second floor…I'm about to go to the super market is there anything you need" she asked getting up.

"No thank you" I said getting up dismissing myself. I went to my room to put my stuff down. I stripped and put my cloths in the hamper, according to color and material. I took my pink towel with me to the bathroom. It was the only ajar door.

I put in lavender bath salts and made sure the water was steaming hot. The bathtub was a whirlpool Jacuzzi it could hold 2 people in it. I sank down in the bath. It was relaxing. It wasn't a while till I fell asleep

I could've sworn on my life that I had left the door close… so why wass it open? I picked up my phone that fell. Thankfully it didn't crack or have a dead screen. I wrapped the towel around my body, and drained the bathtub. When I went to my room, I changed into a Yoga short shorts and a pink and grey hoodie tee.

I did my homework and did a little studying. I had a perfect GPA. All because I went to a bum ass school doesn't mean, my grades had to suffer. When I was done it was around 6:30. Esme still wasn't home and I'm assuming everybody else was in the basement. I texted Jessica and demanded she come over. I told her to bring company because it was boring as shit.

Half an hour later, Jess, Mike, Jake, and Lauren were here. They bought some guest a girl named Victoria, a boy named James, and Jake's boy toy Paul. After everybody was seated around the dinner table I pulled out my creation from the fridge.

**Edward's Point of View**

I heard a whole lot of cheering upstairs. On any other day I would've been upset because it was nearly 7:30 and they were practically screaming. But today was different. Today I almost lost control. I haven't felt like that way in a long time.

I felt her under me. I could tell she was turned on. Her erratic breathing and flushed skin were signs. I can only speak for myself when I say I enjoyed it. But it felt so wrong, but so write.

I sat in the dark with Alice and Jasper until, the shitty so called action movie finished. Alice and Jasper wanted to watch another movie. But I was done for the day. Before I went to bed I went to see what all the noise was. I walked into the kitchen, and nearly fainted

Jessica and Lauren were taking jello shots without breathing. Mike was passed out on the chair. Jake was practically mauling some dude, and Bella was just dancing to nonexistent music on the damn table. She looked like she was high… but she was obviously drunk. I noticed that the school scum bag was the only one sober. James.

I was watching Victoria look at James look At Bella who was looking at me.

"Everybody get the fuck out of my house" I screamed. Who gets drunk on a school night? Nobody listened to me. So I decided to take action. I grabbed a sleeping Mike and tossed him outside the door. Nobody even moved. I tossed Lauren over my shoulder.

"Can we make it a threesome" Jessica asked. Sluts. Can't live with them, can't live without them. I placed them next to Mike. I went back inside and everybody decided to go home.

Bella was still dancing on the table. When she saw me she jumped onto me. But it was weird because she was in fetus position, yet her legs were wrapped around my neck. When she jumped down, The clinginess was still apparent. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing my face.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that." She said she kissed the corner of my lips and I remembered this wasn't right. Mainly because she smelled like cheap booze; But also because I didn't believe in taking advantage of drunk girls.

"Bella your wasted." I said.

"No shit Sherlock. I heard you liked your girls. Loose and slutty." She said. If that was the case I would have gone out with half of Forks

"I'm taking you to bed" I stated.

"Finally… I've been waiting for you to fuck me for so long." She said. That's when I decided that I shouldn't make any further comments.

When I took her to her room I tried to open the door, but the motherfucking shit was locked. I cursed under my breath and took her back downstairs. She was unconscious at this point. I put her on the couch and started cleaning up the mess she left.

Thank god it wasn't glass shot glasses. It was just little disposable plastic cups. It took me an hour to clean up the mess, and then another hour to clean up the vomit on my leather fucking couch. I made sure it was clean. I took her to the bathroom in the basement. I didn't want swan juice all over the white bathroom.

When I went down there Alice and Jasper were sleeping on the couch. I went in the bathroom and laid her in the tub. Thankfully it was just her t shirt hoodie that was messed up and nothing else. I took off her shirt only to reveal a blue lacy bra that could barely cover anything. I groaned and got an instant erection. She looked so sexy.

I hurried up and cleaned her off, before I did anything stupid. I stealthily raced her to my room. Walking around with a half-naked unconscious girl does look rather sketchy. I placed her on the bed and got her a shirt. I put it on her and climbed in next to her. And then I fell asleep.

**Bella's Point of View**

An alarm clock woke me up, and I was on the verge of tears. I had a killer headache. I wasn't familiar with my surroundings. I was on a bed but I wasn't alone. I was very comfortable. I realized it was Edward. He was on top of me, but he was favoring my right side. His right hand was gripping my waist. And I felt his dick press into my pelvis.

The alarm clock started up again from being on snooze, and he woke up. I closed my eyes fast pretending I was still asleep. When he moved to get up his dick was grinding into me. I let out an involuntary moan. He got off me and walked out of the room.

I heard mumbling coming from outside the door.

"HI BELLA!" Alice said opening the door and slamming it shut, with enough force to make the whole room shake. I covered my ears and curled up into a ball.

"What do you want?" I mumbled. She just started to jump on the bed.

"I don't want anything." She said

"So get the Hell out and leave me alone." I practically screamed. She stopped jumping on the bed and sat next to my face.

"No. This is my house my fucking rules, you listen…" I cut her off and smacked the shit out of her. She knew what she was doing and she was a bitch for doing it.

"Oww you stupid broke bitch" She screamed with her hand on her clutching her face.

"Broke? May I remind you that I have more money than you could ever dream of. May I remind you…" I said. She just started laughing, confusing me.

"Oh so I guess nobody broke the news to you… Turns out mama dearest wasn't so truthful for lack of a better word."

"What"

"Shut up I'm not finished. Well long story short. Your mom was into the illegal life and now you're broke."

"Ha Ha that shit's not funny." I said a little agitated.

"Does it look like I'm laughing?"

"You're lying" I said in a whisper. But deep down I knew she was telling the truth. She started saying something but I left Edward's room. And then I just left the house. Lost, Dazed and Confused.

* * *

**A/N: OMG Alice is just as conniving as Bella. Make sure to leave a review. Happy Taurus Day :) :) :) Wish me a Happy Birthday tomorrow 4.22 AkA Earth Day. Another thing is, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to reply to the reviews. So if I am Don't get offended because I really do Appreciate them... Hope you enjoyed**

**Love,**

**CookieMonsta8666143**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Bella's Point of View**

I couldn't be poor…I was Isabella Marie Swan I thought on the brink of tears. I stalked out of the house heading to the forest. At this point I didn't give a fuck where I went.

**Edward's Point of View**

As soon as Bella rushed out of that room with Alice in tow I knew there was a problem. I grabbed Alice by the forearm.

"Alice what the Hell did you do?" I asked her

"Something that needed to be done." She said. She pulled out of my grasp and walked away. I went in my room and tossed myself on the bed. It smelled like strawberries with chocolate. It smelled like her.

I got up and got dressed for the day, I couldn't fathom why Alice would do such a thing. This was not the Alice I grew up with. Something was bothering her. It's either that or she's just acting bat shit crazy.

When I went to school I was surprised I didn't see Bella, but what could I expect? If I was a self-absorbed 17 year old girl who just lost a materialistic good that I adored more than anything in the world, I myself would probably light myself on fire. Surprisingly I missed her presence. I guess I needed the constant aggravation from her to keep me sane. Isn't it ironic?

I met Alice by her locker just to walk to lunch. I didn't really have the heart to press her about it.

"So what hap-" I asked being cut off

"What the fuck did you do to Bella? She called me this morning all upset and shit because you quote unquote 'fucked shit up'" Jessica asked pushing her in the process.

"Don't touch me you skank" Alice said pushing her back. By this time we had gathered a crowed. Jessica raised her hand attempted to slap her but I wasn't having that.

"Ladies calm down" I intervened "No need to get hasty" I continued.

"Oh Edward I didn't see you there" Jessica said rubbing her hand up and down my arm. I cringed visibly but I didn't care she was our school hoe so she probably got rejected before.

I grabbed Alice by the arm and dragged her away.

"This isn't over bitch" Jessica said. It took all of my restraint not to slap the shit out of her then and there.

I took Alice outside to get some fresh air and walk off her anger.

"What the hell compelled you to tell Bella she's broke?" so much for not pressing her about it

"I don't know… I just don't like her" she said shrugging.

"Cut the crap Alice. You don't like half the people in this good for nothing town so what makes me believe that you 'just don't like her?'" I asked. She stopped and turned on the brink of the woods.

"That bitch is sketchy; she's self- centered, manipulative, and shallower than a puddle. Out of all people I would expect you to be on my side. Where twins for fuck sake! And you can't do this one thing for me. Seriously Edward." She ranted. I just stalked off into the woods, my silent invitation for her to join me because she was getting loud.

There was an awkward silence as we trudged through the woods.

"Edward…where are you taking me?" she asked exasperated interrupting the silence.

"Just anywhere away from school. You need a clear conscience before you go back to school and commit mass murder." We walked in silence until we reached "The Tree". It was a tree only Alice and I came to. It was a tall tree that was easy to climb and you almost see the whole forest from the top.

We started to climb but Alice stopped halfway claiming she was just too tired to continue. We sat there just talking. it turns out Alice "hates" Bella because Bella just seems like a flip flop. Nice and sweet one day and then stabbing the shit out of you in your back the next.

We started to climb down when Alice grabbed my arm.

"Shit that hurts!" I practically screamed.

"Is that Bella?" She asked a worried expression on her face.

"What are you talking about" I asked. She pointed far off. I had to squint to see her. She was laying on the ground in a shirt and a pair of shorts. I mean it looked like her, same brown hair and even the same cloths she wore the previous night. At that point fear was kicking in. I climbed down and jumped off the tree nearly breaking my neck.

My adrenaline hit me like a train. Especially considering the amount of hate that I have for her. I reached to her in record time, leaning down to examine her. She was pale…well paler than usual because honestly she was pale like shit

That cocky gin that she always seemed to have was gone and the blush in her cheeks were not present. I slapped her face lightly trying to wake her up but she was totally out of it, I checked her pulse rate; it was slow but there.

"Alice we have to get her to a hospital" I said frantically. She rolled her eyes walking away.

"I still don't understand, all this shit because she found out she's broke" Alice screamed practically making a scene in the damn waiting room.

"Shut up Alice." Jasper hissed.

"No I'm not going to shut up. What type of materialistic type shit is that? she's nothing but a spoiled bitch-"

"That's enough!" Carlisle practically screamed. I never saw my dad get that mad before.

"Just go home you're not really wanted here that much." Carlisle said dismissing her. I saw her face break a little but she turned away and walked out of the hospital resignedly.

"_Visiting hours will now begin please limit the room capacity to maximum of two people including the patient" _the intercom said.

Esme went first, she insisted considering she was the closest thing to a mother figure Bella had. I waited until I was the last to go in. I walked in and smiled when I saw her cocky smile and the blush in her cheeks.

"What are you smiling at Cullen?" she asked tiredly. She looked exhausted. I sat down in the chair beside her.

"So what's wrong with you?" I asked.

"You make me sound like a basket case. It was just some shit about a panic attack and anxiety…I really don't know, nor do I give a fuck I just want to get the hell outa here… it smells weird in here." She said. I chuckled softly. This was the Bella I knew and loved. Well liked. She already had a chance to get dressed and I helped her gather all her stuff. We were about to leave when a man came rushing in.

"Bella!...Bella!" The man said. He hugged Bella a little too tight for my liking and started kissing her strawberry scented hair.

"Would you get the fuck off of me" her voice was waning as she looked the man in the face. Unshed tears in her eyes.

"Dad"

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys. I feel really shitty that I didn't post in like a month or two and I do feel bad. I'll try and post tomorrow. I mean don't get your hopes up because I'm type unreliable but yeah.**

**Review: What should Bella's reaction to her father be. Another thing is, I mentioned it before, but I don't know if I'm supposed to respond to the reviews or not, When I don't respond don't get disappointed or offended or disrespected or whatever. But Those reviews literally make my day and put a "pep in my step" They really do make me happy and I do appreciate it very much**

**Hope you enjoyed **

**-CookieMonsta8666143 :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Bella's Point of View**

"Dad what are you doing here?" I asked feeling the 5 stages of grief.

Denial; was I denying the fact that my dad was in this very room with me? A man that I haven't seen for well over 7 years, someone I vowed to forget.

Anger; who the hell did he think he was just storming into my hospital room like that. Walking right back into my life like nothing was wrong?

Bargaining; If I treat him like Renee treated him would he leave me be?

Depression; was this the only reason he came to me. Only if I was hospitalized? Nothing more?

And finally acceptance; he was here and I doubt that he was going anywhere anytime soon.

"I came for you Bells" he said. No one has called me Bells in years. I backed out of his grasp and I bumped into Edward. He put his arm protectively around my waist. It felt as though this was how it was supposed to be. Charlie looked at his arm and it's placement on my body.

"Can you excuse us for a minute?" Charlie asked Edward.

"No I can't leave her in this state" Edward said gripping me tighter. That just irritated me. what 'state' was I in?

"Just leave" I said. I sat down in the chair farthest from him. Gaining my confidence as I sunk into the seat.

"What do you want from me?" I asked crossing my legs as I gave him the best death glare I could conjure up.

"I just want you to come home." He pleaded

"Bull Shit!" I screamed "You had plenty of years to get me home, and now that Renee's not here you think I'm free bait, well fuck you and go to hell." I said. I stormed past him he grabbed my elbow

"You'll be back" he whispered. I pulled my arm back and left. I ignored everybody waiting for me in the waiting room and stormed outside. I went back inside and went straight up to Edward. I grabbed his jacket and searched the pockets for his keys. I took his car and drove myself home.

When I got to the house I went straight to my room. I turned the knob but the shit wasn't moving. Why the fuck was my door locked. After banging and kicking the door for a good 5 minutes I just sat and cried. I cried for my mom, I cried for my dad, and I cried for myself. This wasn't what I expected my life to be. I was supposed to be perfect at everything I did, but the reality was I'm the antithesis of perfect.

"Finally realized grand theft auto is bad."

"What do you want Edward." I said still shielding my face. I was probably looking blotchy and disgusting. Kind of like Alice.

"I'm way to awesome to be Edward"

I looked up; it was the other Cullen, Emmett.

"What do you want" I asked

"Initially I came for Edward's keys but. I also want to know what your damage is."

"Um my mom just died cut me some slack." I said.

"I say bullshit. Excuse my insensitivity" he said sliding down the wall.

"Why do you believe that" I asked

"Because for the past couple of weeks I've learned that you care for yourself and yourself only. The only time you do anything for anybody is when you get the greater benefit. And another thing, leave Alice alone. Before you say anything just remember you started this whole feud because you wanted something." He got up and left.

Considering I was such a dumb ass and didn't think of it before, I went into Edward's room and went through the balcony that connected our rooms and the guest bedroom. I went to my bed and slept, god did I miss this bed

I woke up to emerald eyes staring into my brown ones.

"Esme's waiting for us downstairs to join dinner" Edward said he got up to leave the way he came I grabbed his forearm.

"I don't want to go downstairs for dinner lets sneak out" I said sitting on my knees. He looked apprehensive.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked sitting next to me.

"I know this Mexican Grill down by the beach. Better than Chipotle; let me just get dressed"

I went to my closet and picked out a simple white v neck t shirt and a pair of black jeans. I grabbed my black leather jacket and went into Edward's room; I sat on his bed waiting for him

"Are you ready" I asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah but we have to be really quiet. I don't want to get caught" he said

"What do you mean 'get caught' were just going to the beach it's only like 8:30" I said

"Ok just to be safe lets go through the back and we'll just use my car"

"Um were going through the front and were using my car" I said firmly

"I don't have to go. How about back door your car." He compromised

"Whatever lets go"

The car ride was awkward. I missed my Porsche I felt like I was neglecting my baby. I parked in the parking lot and we walked silently to the grill.

"How about you hold a table while I get us something. What do you want?" He asked

"Surprise me"

He came back with the weirdest looking burrito that tasted like sex. There was light conversation, we talked about stupid shit… like the weather, and things I did back home, friends family stuff like that.

It was getting pretty cold by the time we were ready to leave.

"You're not as bad as I thought." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean" I asked as we neared the car.

"Nothing bad" he said opening the door for me. I slid in the driver's seat. We drove to the house in a comfortable silence. He walked me to my room.

"Edward um I have something for you." I said going in my room to get my sketchbook. I took out a picture and gave it too him.

He accepted it.

"When you asked me what I meant… when I said you're not as bad as I thought… I meant your sweeter then I thought" He said kissing me on the lips.

"Buona notte e sogni d'oro" he said walking in to his room.

* * *

**A/N: Um Edward said something about good night and sweet dreams. I'm not Italian I hope that's right. I just decided he should have some Italian ties because Italians are like sexy **

**Hope you Enjoyed :)**

**~Love **

**CookieMonsta8666143**


End file.
